JATM Affiliated Programs
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The Jedi and The Sith are just two of the many Force Traditions found throughout the galaxy. Every sentient Species with the ability to utilize The Force has its own groups and philosophies, although only a tiny fraction have been documented by The Jedi Order. Young students are taught about some of these groups, to show the various ways that The Force manifests itself in the galaxy and how it's expressed by different cultures. The different programs described here are included to show some of the alternate beliefs, thoughts, and techniques practices by outlying traditions. Although many of these groups have similar agendas as The Jedi, most have unique requirements for entry that prevent large numbers of students from joining. For example, entry into The Baran Do Sages is limited to Kel Dor initiates with sensitivity to The Force. Over the millenia, The Jedi have set up "Exchange Programs" with some of these groups, sending both students and Jedi Masters alike to study these alternate traditions and learn from them. The Jedi do their best to shield students from some of the more controversial beliefs, but realize that part of understanding The Force, particularly The Dark Side, is to ask questions and witness different beliefs firsthand. The Aing-Tii Monks Main Article: The Aing-Tii Monks Patrolling the area of space near the Kathol Rift in large, organic ships and wielding advanced weaponry is a mysterious race known as the Aing-Tii. Their homeworld is hidden somewhere within the Rift, and many people believe that the entire race is sensitive to The Force, since the rest of the galaxy has only encountered Force-using members of the race. In truth, not all of the Aing-Tii are Force-sensitive, but they do have a higher percentage of Force-users compared with other Species. The Baran Do Sages Main Article: The Baran Do Sages The Baran Do Sages are an obscure group of Kel Dor seers and mystics who engage in deep contemplation with The Force to look into the future and assist their people. They empty their minds to allow The Force to provide it's wisdom and secrets. These quiet masters of The Force sit in silence, listening to the ebb and flow of The Force, before leaping into action. Although humble and introspective, The Baran Do Sages are full of confidence, relying on The Force to guide their deeds. Holocron Lesson: On the Force, Visions, and Discretion Many young Jedi with the ability to gain glimpses of the past, present, or future often become concerned with the best way to utilize this information. Having such a vision might reveal information hitherto unknown by the rest of The Jedi and might contain personal, embarrassing, or even dangerous knowledge. A Padawan should be mindful of another being's feelings and privacy, but discovering information that disturbs The Force should be acted upon. When in doubt, turn to your Master to determine the best course of action. The Fallanassi Main Article: The Fallanassi Every Force Tradition in the galaxy has its own way of looking at The Force and how to channel it's energies. The Fallanassi is unique among these traditions, for its members believe that The Force is not The Force at all. Instead, members of The Fallanassi believe in the White Current, an energy field strikingly similar to The Force to those untrained in their ways. To The Fallanassi, however, the White Current differs from The Force in many ways. Where other Force Traditions tap into The Force and use it's power, The Fallanassi approach it from the other direction by immersing themselves in the White Current. The Fallanassi dedicate their lives to keeping their existence secret and do not involve themselves in galactic events. Why they choose to hide from the galaxy at large in unknown; they claim that they have seen the results of events caused by those that use The Force for their own personal gain and choose not to involve themselves in such incidents. Some people believe that a tragedy in the past that was caused by one or more of their members spawned this behavior, but proof of such a theory is lost in time. As a means to preserve their isolationist policies, The Fallanassi keep their communities small and own few possessions. One main reason for this is is to allow them to migrate easier when they decide to move. For this reason, many people consider them nomadic. In many ways, they are correct. But, The Fallanassi are not true nomads, since they move to protect their secrecy, not to find resources. The Iron Knights Main Article: The Iron Knights The Iron Knights is a highly unusual Force Tradition comprised solely of a race of silicon-based creatures called Shards. The Shards are both sentient and Force-sensitive. The Iron Knights are Shards that have placed themselves inside of Droid bodies, allowing them to interact with their surroundings much like other sentients would. The Iron Knights use the combination of The Force and their Droid bodies to pursue their agendas, which are very much in line with The Jedi. Despite persecution and the occasional misunderstanding, The Iron Knights prove to be stalwart and loyal defenders of peace and justice. The Matukai Main Article: The Matukai Throughout the galaxy, many Force-users rely on something to focus their minds and power. Usually, the focal object is a piece of jewelry or a Weapon, such as a Lightsaber. The Matukai are different in that the objects through which they focus The Force are their own bodies. The Seyugi Dervishes Main Article: The Seyugi Dervishes Not every Force Tradition teaches peace and serenity. The Seyugi Dervishes train in the arts of unarmed combat, stealth, and subterfuge. However, it is their mastery of The Force that makes them deadly assassins. They terrorize the Core Worlds, hiring themselves out as contract killers specializing in eliminating nobles, corporate heads, and other important individuals. Seyugi Dervishes are so named for their confusing, whirling movements, which rare survivors would proclaim a "Beautiful Dance of Death." Clad in red robes and white masks, unarmed Seyugi Dervishes can slip unnoticed into heavily defended compounds and murder their targets quietly and with alarming speed. The Seyugi Dervishes spread rumors about their prowess, so that mere mention of the Dervishes instills dread in the populace. Seyugi Dervishes rarely employ weapons, relying on their Unarmed combat skill and The Force to complete their missions. The Shapers of Kro Var Main Article: The Shapers of Kro Var Some Force Traditions view The Force as a form of magic or power that comes from deities. The Shapers of Kro Var represent one such group, channeling The Force into showy displays of power that are keyed to the four classic elements of nature- air, earth, fire, and water. Master Shapers can evoke huge windstorms, earthquakes, or bursts of flame to destroy their enemies. Although primitive and superstitious, The Shapers of Kro Var are dangerous opponents who wield The Force like a blunt weapon. The Tyia Main Article: The Tyia The practitioners of Tyia, a relatively peaceful sect of Force-users have only been widely known in the galaxy since the rise of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. One of the few Force Traditions to practice openly during the reign of the Empire, Tyia adepts spread their beliefs in the space lanes through peaceful discourse and meditation. Unlike many Force Traditions, practitioners of Tyia rarely come into conflict with the Empire, prolonging their freedom from the Emperor's Jedi hunters. The Wardens of the Sky Main Article: The Wardens of the Sky Attached to no planet, system, or sector, The Wardens of the Sky are a small group of Force-users who have made it their goal to keep the space lanes safe for travelers. They are found in spaceports and cantinas from The Deep Core to The Unknown Regions, walking silently among the travelers and acting as subtle guardians to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Scattered and with little in the way of organization, The Wardens of the Sky are almost a myth, the subject of stories told by spacers in seedy shadowports over a drink. They speak of chance encounters with guardians that slip away into the masses when their work is done. The Zeison Sha Main Article: The Zeison Sha Although many sects claim to have endured rough times throughout their history, none have as much truth to their claim as The Zeison Sha. However, they learned to adapt, becoming rugged and self-sufficient through their training and self-reliances. In addition, The Zeison Sha vehemently opposes The Jedi Order, viewing them as cold and indifferent to the population of the galaxy.